


Cherry toppings for your sundae

by WithAWhisper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, M/M, Multi, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithAWhisper/pseuds/WithAWhisper
Summary: You and Red do a sex.





	Cherry toppings for your sundae

**Author's Note:**

> God help me, let no one in my real life find any of my writing, i'll delete my entire internet otherwise
> 
> So, I wrote this for a friend back in October and this is probably not how you expect the sex to go. This totally counts as sex, right? Right.

Oh. Oh!

“Your…?” You look down at the red magic coalescing in the cavity of Red’s pelvis. His pubic arch was flushed all reddish pink, and just below it…

Well, there’s no other phrase for it, that was definitely a red magical vagina.

“stop starin’ at it.” Red’s voice sounds gruff and embarrassed, so you blink away to look up into his scrunched face. It was always easy for Red to blush, and it was really easy for him to blush a lot. All over his skull, like a cherry. 

You must’ve taken too long to answer, so taking your reaction as a negative, he scoots backwards on the bed and closes his knees, shielding his magic from view with his femurs and ducking his face from view.

“No no, come back.” You hurriedly say, placing your hands onto his legs to still him. Lightly, you remind yourself, after the way he tenses up. “I wasn’t expecting it. I mean, I like it! I just, I thought it’d be um. A red dick. It’s not bad, actually I wasn’t so sure I’d be able to give a blowjob so-”

You awkwardly pet his legs with your fingers as you talk and somehow your confused fumbling seems to stall Red from whatever walls he was just about to put up, you know him, his shoulders were definitely hunching up to do it.

“...i don’t make one of these often, kid.” Mumbled so low, it almost sounded like unintelligible rumbling and you continue your awkward petting.Without his bulky hoodie on, his shorts you’d thrown over your shoulder in the beginning of this scenario and just his red t-shirt covering his bony frame...

He looked smaller. Vulnerable. Following after that revelation was the overwhelming sense of how much Red trusted you, your surly edgy boyfriend, especially in the context of what kind of upbringing Monster kind have been existing in up until being introduced to surface life.

“This is fine. Okay? I want to make you feel good. Let me make you feel good.” You put on your best beseeching, earnest face on. He doesn’t look totally convinced. And you get it. But you want to show him it’s okay to be vulnerable.

Red keeps looking down at you, his sharp teeth in a scowl before he breathes out through his nose and grumbles, “mngh, fine fine, stop lookin’ at me like that, sheesh.”

“Okay! Then I’m gonna try oral sex on your vagina, Red.” You beam and nudge his knees apart with your palms, shuffling closer with your legs.

He snorts and sputters on a laugh, which you count as a win as he leans back on his palms. Good, he’s relaxing again. “stars, babe, that’s not sexy at all, just say you wanna lick my cunt-”

You squawk, face flushing.

“-or eat out my pussy.”

“Lewd!” You protest.

He actually thrusts his hips out at that, raising his bone brows at you. “are you gonna or not?”

You get right up on his pelvis and reach out to tip Red backwards in lieu of a response. He flops back with a soft ‘fwump’ onto his elbows, watching your actions with barely concealed anxiety. Red tinted sweat was dripping down his skull.

Hm. It doesn’t hurt to explore a little to see what you were working with, right? His magic looked a bit drippy, like he wasn’t used to forming it in this way, which made sense since he just told you he didn’t make a vagina often. You nudge his legs wider and hook your arms under his femurs and slide your fingers into his folds. Slick, but you weren’t entirely sure if it was because he was still aroused or simply because that was just how his magic was. 

You hear Red rattle above you, taking deep breaths as you curiously feel around. He was clenching his walls, flexing the muscles that he didn’t truly have. 

“stop fuckin’ teasing!” He snaps, jiggling one of his legs in your arms. Okay, okay moody.

You spread him open with your thumbs, taking note of the large aroused flush of his clit and press a kiss right to it. The skeleton jerks in your hold, cursing, oh he wasn’t expecting that was he? You giggle into him and he shudders, the vibrations echoing through his false flesh.

You poke out your tongue and give a slow little lash to the angry little bud demanding your attention and Red thrusts into your face, a muffled moan warbling out from between his clenched fangs. Your nose smushes awkwardly into his pubic arches so you clamp your arms down, stilling his hips, pressing kisses to his folds and feeling his slick coating your mouth and tongue.

You wiggle your hips a little. This was getting to you, a lot.

He was wet enough that slick slurping sounds were resounding loudly in your ears, along with strangled moans that Red was holding back, red tinted spit dribbling past his mandible. But the fact that he was holding them back meant you had to do more.

“c’mon, fuck, c’mon you little shit, nnngh, ah, fuck you-” Red pants, his bones rattling hard.

Rude! You give a quick, harsh suck to his clit just for that and there’s a rip as his claws rip into your bedding and a surprised, lust filled gasp. Oh, dammit.

Well, at least they weren’t your very good sheets.

A hand buries into your hair and clenches, so you look up to see Red with his other hand raking his claws across his ribs, and through the spaces in between. Oh, wowie.

You switch to tiny lashes against his clit with your tongue and sinking one, two, three fingers into him as he moans and swears, tugging at your hair and his walls fluttering around your tongue.

“wanna come,” His voice comes out in a whine, higher in pitch than you’ve ever heard from him. “fuck, ‘m close, stars, you’re good, so good, make me come, come on- _p-please- _”__

__Red was so good like this, all pleasure filled and trembling._ _

__You’re practically buried into him when Red comes with a beautiful howl and locks his limbs around you for one moment, two, before falling back against the bed with a rattle._ _

__You pull away with a wet little pop after he squirms and nudges your face away from over stimulation. You wipe at your mouth with the back of your hand and sat back on your haunches._ _

__“Good?” You chirp._ _

__Breathless laughter reaches your ears and Red flops a hand across his face, wiping away sweat with a scrape._ _

__“amazing.”_ _

__You crawl up onto the bed and nestles in beside your boyfriend. “That’s good. I love you.”_ _

__Red rumbles in his chest and then he turns and wraps an arm around you, burying his face into your shoulder. “yeah. you too.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Look.....L O O K......if monsters can make all different kinds of genitalia, there's bound to be SOME people that would wanna experiment with their monster lovers.
> 
> And fuck it, I would so why not???


End file.
